Cut Down To Size
by CrashFan93
Summary: Sniffles has perfected his latest invention – a shrink ray; a handy piece of equipment for any situation. However, when electrician Lumpy indirectly shrinks Sniffles and takes the device, mistaking it for his work drill, the latter must retrieve it before something disastrous happens to himself or anyone else.


**Happy Tree Friends Presents:**

 **Cut Down To Size**

 **Hi and welcome to my first Happy Tree Friends Fanfic. This is simply a one-shot, but quite a long story. I had the idea for Sniffles to have a shrink ray which I thought could lead to some creative deaths and of course, it had to be Lumpy who got his hands on it…**

 **Now on with the show and the opening is the Season 4 style.**

 **Please Enjoy!**

 **Starring:**

 **S** **niffles** _ **– Science is seriously satisfying!**_

 **L** **umpy** _ **– For a lazy lunch, try left-over loaf!**_

 **Also starring:**

 **L** **ifty & ****S** **hifty** _ **– No time to be thrifty, just take what's nifty and be out in fifty!**_

 **Featuring a few friends:**

 **H** **andy**

 **T** **oothy**

 **C** **uddles**

 **M** **ole**

 **Sniffles has perfected his latest invention – a shrink ray; a handy piece of equipment for any situation. However, when electrician Lumpy indirectly shrinks Sniffles and takes the device, mistaking it for his work drill, the latter must retrieve it before something disastrous happens to himself or anyone else.**

 **Meanwhile, Lifty and Shifty have their eyes set on Sniffles' shrink ray and plan to snatch it from Lumpy and use it for their own dastardly deeds.**

 _ **Disclaimer: Happy Tree Friends belongs to Mondo Mini Shows and I don't own anything**_ _ **.**_

It is a typical beautiful autumn morning in Happy Tree Land.

Sniffles is in his house. He has not long finished perfecting his latest invention – a shrink ray. He gives a sigh of accomplishment. He tests it out on one of his potted fern plants pressing a button on the device and successfully shrinking the plant to the size of a pea. Sniffles stood proudly with a smile. He then glares his eyes towards an ant farm he has in the lounge and, with a mischievous smile, clocks the mother of the Ant Family.

He hears his front door knocking and goes to answer it, arms hanging by his side.

It's that dim-witted moose Lumpy who is working as an electrician. (His attire consists of a small hat and tool belt attached to his waist.) It takes him a two-second gap to register that the door has opened with Sniffles standing there with hands on hips and tapping his foot.

"Oh, hello. Here to look at electrics. Shall I come in?"

Sniffles, looking slightly agitated, let's Lumpy into his home, with the former forced to walk in sideways to avoid hitting the doorway with his mismatched antlers.

Holding a clipboard and pen, Lumpy starts doing checks on Sniffles' electrical devices, marking them down, while Sniffles goes to the kitchen to make his guest a cup of tea.

While walking around the lab, Lumpy trips and falls flat on his face. He looks to see what he tripped on. It was Sniffles' shrink ray. He grumbles to himself and picks it up, studying the strange device. Shrugging his shoulders whilst looking at the audience, he tosses it away and just at that moment, Sniffles comes back into the room carrying two cups of tea, the shrink ray lands on the floor activating a button on its side, blasting Sniffles and making him shrink to the size of an insect. He falls onto the floor. Unfortunately, the cups, which are still normal size fall as well. The hot drinks spill on him and scald him, causing him to wail in pain. He then narrowly misses getting crushed by the cups, which shatter upon impact with the ground.

Lumpy meanwhile jumps at the sound of the cups smashing. He turns round to look at the damage and shakes his head disapprovingly.

"Tut, tut, tut."

He gets a brush and shovel, sweeps the mess up and puts it in the garbage along with the microscopic Sniffles who at that point was wincing from his burns.

Unknown to Lumpy, Lifty and Shifty had been watching him through a window from outside. They also saw what happened to Sniffles and a sneaky grin forms on their lips. A thought balloon forms above the two of them where they imagine themselves using the shrink ray to dwindle the city bank. The thought balloon disappears and the duo let out their trademark snicker while rubbing their palms.

Lumpy is looking for Sniffles as he has done his work.

He gives up and is ready to go. He spots the shrink ray on the ground and, thinking it's his work drill, takes it with him and leaves, but not before taking a strawberry jelly sandwich from the kitchen fridge of course, to which he gives his satisfied smile. Sniffles climbs out of the bin and gasps when he can't see his shrink ray.

Coming to the conclusion that Lumpy must have took it, Sniffles jumps into a small bi-plane he luckily had in his lab to go after him. Lifty and Shifty also jump into their purple van to pursue Lumpy in order to get the ray gun.

Lumpy drives his work van (Which features an illustration of a broken television on the side.) heading to his next job, (Having just finished the sandwich he robbed from Sniffles' house.) which is at Cuddles' house. However, in his wing-mirror, he spots Lifty and Shifty's van gaining up on him. The bandits come neck and neck. Lumpy responds by greeting them and waving his hand at the racoons.

"Morning!"

The pair briefly looked confused. They notice the shrink ray on Lumpy's tool box. While Shifty drives, Lifty rolls down his side window and kicks the window of Lumpy's van, breaking it. He then jumps in, swipes the gun and fights with Lumpy over it, the moose refusing to let his 'drill' go.

While fighting, Lifty unknowingly presses a button on the ray gun while pointing it at his and Shifty's van, shrinking it. Unfortunately, Shifty, who is still driving, stays his normal size and as the van gets smaller and smaller, it squashes him (All the while he screams for mercy.) until he finally combusts. At this, Lifty and Lumpy give a disgusted look, share a glance with each other, and they continue fighting while the other van, now the size of a remote control car rolls off the road – blood trailing out the exhaust…

Meanwhile, Sniffles is flying high in the sky in his bi-plane. Scanning the landscape, he pinpoints Lumpy's van as it is haphazardly nearing Cuddles' house. Sniffles started to descend. Suddenly, a carrion crow appears overhead and, cawing it flies down after him, trying to eat him. From Sniffles' point of view, the bird is massive so he screams. The crow attacks by using its beak to rip off a part of the wing of the plane. This forces the plane to literally freeze in the air, the anteater breaking the Fourth Wall by holding up a wooden sign to the audience saying _Uh-Oh_ , before plummeting down. The g-force makes Sniffles' face stretch humorously, almost losing his glasses.

As Sniffles reaches ground level, he ends up being even with Lumpy's van. The crow comes in for another attack on Sniffles, but just misses him by a nail, however in doing so whacks Lumpy's van which loses control and crashes into the garden wall in the front of Cuddles' house making the van's windshield smash and knocking out both Lumpy and Lifty, with the impact being so strong it launches the shrink ray above and over the house where it hits Cuddles on the head who is mowing the grass in his backyard. Sniffles also crashed into the house through a window, traverses the lounge and out the back window, crash-landing in the backyard. Lifty wakes up, covered in cuts from the smashed window and realises the shrink ray has disappeared.

Sniffles emerged from his wrecked plane and came across his patented shrink ray. He excitedly hugs it, but in doing so presses the shrink button. He suddenly sees a massive, curious Cuddles peering into the grass from above. The ray blasts the rabbit, shrinking him as he screams and he is soon the same size as Sniffles. Cuddles looked over himself, his eyes widen and he goes into a blind panic, waving his arms and yelling frantically. The blue anteater attempts to calm his friend down when they put their hands behind an ear. The two hear a faint cutting sound and listen carefully as the intense noise gets louder and louder… Closer and closer…

Worried, Sniffles grabs Cuddles' hand and flees away from the threatening sound, however Sniffles trips on a root in the dirt and accidently let's go of Cuddles, propelling him screaming right into the metal blades of his own lawnmower that now appeared in front of them, which quickly slice and dice him in a bloody mess.

After expressing a look of remorse, Sniffles hears a booming cackle. He looks up and clocks a comparatively big Lifty eyeing him down. The green racoon hops over Sniffles and reaches for the shrink ray amongst the grass, however he loses his balance, falls and he ends up hitting the shrink button and he withers to the same size as Sniffles.

Meanwhile, back at the van, Lumpy with few cuts on his body becomes conscious again. He stretches and yawns. Darting his eyes over his beaten van, he grumbles and gets out with his arms crossed and eyebrow frowned.

"Hmm… my drill?!" He noticed his 'drill' has apparently been stolen.

In the grass, Sniffles and Lifty are having a tug of war over the shrink ray.

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

Lifty finally kicks Sniffles back a few feet and cackles. He continues laughing, but his victory is short lived as the ground begun to thud making the two animals jolt. Sniffles mouth opens wide and tries to direct Lifty's attention to the source of the sound that now revealed itself behind the crafty racoon.

It's the crow that Sniffles faced in the skies that could now be compared to the size of a _Tyrannosaurus rex_ in difference to the tiny mammals. All of a sudden it made a resonating call and immediately got the greedy racoon's attention. As Lifty was about to turn he saw Sniffles shaking his head for no as he stayed as still as a statue, so Lifty had no choice but to remain completely frozen on the spot.

Lumpy was searching the backyard for his supposed tool. He looked underneath a small rock, to no avail.

"Where the hell is my drill?" He mumbles tossing it away.

It landed a few meters away and rolled towards where Sniffles, Lifty and the crow are. Sniffles reacted but as he flees like Indiana Jones he is made as flat as a pancake by the rock that appeared the size of a boulder to him. Lifty gazed at the crow and gave a sheepish smile he then darted over to the shrink ray in an attempt to shrink the bird, however the feathered fiend simply hopped over to Lifty, grabbed him in its mouth and swung him back and forth like the _T. rex_ in _Jurassic Park_. The crow shook him up and down as it would a worm while Lifty screamed with all his might.

Lumpy looked over and heard a squealing sound, but the only thing he could see was a crow feeding. He then clocks an object in the lawn…

"Ah-ha!"

Lifty in the meantime was getting disembowelled by the large carrion crow, all the while screaming in searing pain. The rate of speed the bird was shaking his body caused his head to split from his torso and lower body. He gave a pitiful wail as he finally died while the crow pierced his abdomen and rips out his intestines, messing with them like a tasty earthworm.

Sniffles crawled back to the shrink ray, groaning all the way. After giving a huge sigh of relief he activates it and grows back to his normal size. His eyes closed, living in the moment. He sees Lumpy and confronts him.

"This is mine dummy!"

"Nuh-uh! That's my work drill!"

"It's a shrink ray!"

Lumpy, determined to prove the anteater wrong gets out his manual of all of his equipment out of his pocket and turns to a page that has an illustration of a drill. He looks at the reference and then Sniffles' shrink ray multiple times. He held out his hand.

"It's mine." He said with a smug grin, pointing at the image in his book. At that point Sniffles slapped his forehead in dismay. He still held back.

"No it's mine!"

"Give it!"

They grappled with desperation over the device. Lumpy fell to the ground and what would fall out of his tool belt but his actual work drill. With a guilty expression he chuckles nervously at Sniffles.

"Huh-huh… sorry."

Sniffles just glared at him and watched as Lumpy lumbered away. As the anteater followed he stood on the head of a rake lying amongst the grass forcing the pole to smack him hard in the face. The impact left him dazed and in his state he accidently activated the shrink ray again, which blasted Lumpy in the distance, however something was off, maybe even malfunctioning with the device as Lumpy did not shrink, but instead grew larger to the size of a five-storey apartment!

"What the hell?" The giant mumbled as he observed his giant physique. He eyed his big butt and covered it with embarrassment, his cheeks turning red. Sniffles made a dash for the front yard ducking and diving between Lumpy's big feet. The moose had him in his sights and, thinking that Sniffles deliberately made him massive, lurched after him.

At the front of the late Cuddles' house, delivery boy Toothy is taking a package up to the door. (He looked puzzled about the crashed trade van against the garden wall.) He rings the doorbell, and spun round after hearing someone ring his bike bell.

"Huh?"

He sees a panic stricken Sniffles sitting on it and storms over to him. Sniffles simply and hastily pedalled as far away as he could. Toothy shook his fist in his direction shouting gibberish, enraged he stomps up and down on his hat. He suddenly shrieked as the massive foot of the large Lumpy crushes him. Lumpy looks grossed out just as if he had stood on dog dung! He wipes it against the hard sidewalk totally unaware that it is Toothy who is now howling in pain as he is smashed between Lumpy's foot and the concrete ground multiple times until the violet beaver is grinded into pieces.

Sniffles was on his way back to his house, his tired legs pedalling with all their might. He passes The Mole's car and tries to get the driver's attention by ringing the bike's bell, but to no avail. He even cycled alongside the side window, but The Mole, being The Mole still didn't respond. Earth's surface began to jump with large pounding vibrations. Sniffles looks behind and zooms off ahead huffing and puffing while The Mole, mistaking the thuds for loud music simply turns down his car's radio even though it is already off and broke the knob right off.

At the rear of the car is a charging Lumpy with an angry mood on his face. Not concentrating fully however, his foot lands on The Mole's transport and the moose has trouble keeping balance.

A giant lanky Lumpy riding the car like a skate shoe is all that police officers Disco Bear and Mime witness pass by as they munch donuts at the side of the road. Shocked, they glance at each other and throw their cups of caffeinated coffee away.

The Mole struggles to keep his car on the road, while on his roof Lumpy flaps his arms like a maniac until The Mole ultimately careens off the edge of the street, sending the enormous moose soaring into the air screaming his lungs out. The near-sighted mole rolled down a hill before coming to a halt, just short of hitting a solid oak tree. Then the car randomly explodes killing The Mole.

Sniffles is still hurrying back to his house. He goes by Handy's house where the owner has just finished building a unique miniature dam feature in his front lawn. He catches a glimpse of a terrified Sniffles, but thinks nothing of it and returns to admiring his creation. Looking at the water of the artificial dam Handy can see a reflection of something… Something big… and it seems as if it is getting larger and larger as it approaches closer to the pond. He looks up and notices a ten-foot tall Lumpy falling from above, heading straight for him. Handy desperately makes a bid to open his door to get in the house for safety, however on account of his handless limbs he can't quite manage and pulls his famous scowl indicating his failure.

All Handy could do was cringe as he shut his eyes tightly hoping for a miracle. Luckily for the orange beaver, Lumpy landed on and got his skull penetrated by a prickly pine tree which is planted right next to Handy, Lumpy's brain matter and eyes squeezing out as his head went further down the base. After daring to peel his eyes open, Handy felt relived at avoiding a possible death. However, with a touch of irony, the giant stiff hand of Lumpy came to the ground with strong, fast speed and absolutely flattens Handy.

The scene transitions to Sniffles who arrives at his house, entirely out of breath. He relaxes and gets to work repairing his invention.

Time passes as the sun goes down.

"Yay!" The anteater happily declares. He puts the device on his desktop and approaches the ant farm with a malicious expression and began taunting the Ant Family by making hand gestures and slowly closing his palms together implying he is going to shrink the vivarium to a rate that will be very claustrophobic and crushing for the bugs.

It is not Sniffles day however, as a mysterious blast comes from the shrink ray and hits him, once again shrinking him. To make it even worse he lands inside the ant farm! Initially knocked out by landing his head against the hard soil, he wakes up and darts his eyes from side to side. The realisation hits and he does his best to escape, but there is no way. He surveys the top of the farm as the Ant Family appear behind him with various deadly instruments of torture: the Mother with a pitchfork, the Daughter with a burning torch and the Son sadistically stroking a wooden board with a nail in it. As they sneak up on the doomed anteater, Sniffles slowly and, with fear in his breath turns and the camera pans away as he begins screaming as loud as a banshee. The camera moves over to the desktop where it is revealed that it was the crow from before that shrunk Sniffles.

Elsewhere, young Cub is playing with a toy car in his garden. As usual Pop is nowhere to be seen. Cub excitedly pushes it on to the road, unfortunately, it gets ran over by a bus. His face drops and starts to cry, but his face brightens again as a small purple van rolls up and gently bumps into him. This is actually the familiar van that was Lifty and Shifty's now shrunk to the same size of Cub.

As the baby bear delights in his new plaything, the episode closes on the miniature vehicle where a final drop of Shifty's blood comes out of the exhaust.

" **It's the little things that make life big!"**

 **The End**

 **Well, that's it folks!**

 **Hope you liked my story and I would appreciate any compliments and constructive criticism you have.**


End file.
